A Lioness Among Men
by BatOutOfHell-Madness
Summary: Katelyn Armstrong is the first woman to be in the Airborne. She get's along with all the boys, hates Sobel but can she cope with the terrors of War? Winters/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my Winters/OC fan fiction i hope you enjoy by the way i don't own BOB.**

**I also would like to thank my beta Chaos Off A Butterfly for helping me.**

**Next chapter will be on soon.**

* * *

Easy Company stood waiting for their (yet again) late commander. They where all getting restless, batting away fly's buzzing around in the Georgia sun.

"You people are at the position of attention!" Herbert Sobel's voice rang out through the group of Easy Company soldiers.

Walking over to Frank Perconte Sobel sized him up before speaking. "Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?"

"No sir." Frank replied staring forward.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom." Sobel demanded, glaring slightly at the Private in front of him.

"No excuse, sir."

"Volunteering for the paratrooper infantry is one thing Perconte, but you've got a long way to go to prove that you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked." He glared down at Perconte's face before walking away.

Approaching another man Sobel stopped. "Name?"He demanded.

"Luz, George." He instantly replied, handing his gun over to Sobel.

"Dirt in the rear side aperture...pass revoked."

Sobel continued down the line leaving an irritated George searching for non-existent dirt in his M-1. Coming to another halt, Sobel glared at the unit's Sergeant. "When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergeant Lipton?"

"Yesterday, sir." Came a hesitant reply.

"Long enough to notice this." Sobel spat holding some loose thread in Lipton's face. "Revoked."

"Sir." Lipton gave a curt nod.

Walking further down the line he came across the only female member of the Army, Private Kate Armstrong. "Private Armstrong." Sobel said glaring into her eyes.

"Sir." She replied glaring back a glare that would make Hitler shudder.

"Your shirt is too small! I don't want you distracting my men! Why they let a woman in the army I don't know…Pass revoked!"

"We are running Currahee." He bellowed. "You have five minutes to change into you PT gear MOVE OUT!" He added before stalking off.

"What an idiot." George muttered to himself. "My shirt isn't too small is it?" Kate asked glancing down at herself, but before George got to reply a voice which made her stomach flutter answered for him.

"No it's not Private Armstrong, don't listen to Sobel." Dick Winters replayed before walking off to change. Not wasting another minute George and Kate ran off towards the barracks, quickly changing into their PT gear.

To say the PT shorts weren't short was an understatement, and while the boys didn't mind it Kate couldn't help but be annoyed, especially when she caught the men staring at her backside during runs and training; once she had even caught Sobel looking at her, which made her be even more uneasy around him.

The only person she wouldn't actually mind looking had the manners to not look, which she was grateful for. "You ready Kate?" Bill Guarnere, her best friend, broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, lets run Currahee!" She said with fake enthusiasm while walking through the barrack doors.

"Three miles up, three miles down" He replied following her outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is second chapter:D I'm already working on the third chapter of this story so if my beta is not busy it will be up soon!**

**Id like to thank my beta Chaos Of A Butterfly for helping me with this!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Band Of Brothers this story is based on the HBO characters not the real people no disrespects to them though there all exceptional men!**

* * *

Walking 12 miles on a Friday in the dark isn't what anyone want to be doing, but here I was stuck doing it anyway. I stood in a row with Bull and George.

"I'm going to say summat." Bull stated, glancing at George.

"To who?" George replied, rolling his eyes at Bull.

"Lieutenant Winters." Bull called, making my stomach flip at the mention of said Lieutenant's name.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Permission granted."

"Sir we got nine company's, sir." Bull stated.

"That we do."

Pausing for a minute Bull continued "How come we're the only company marching every Friday night 12 miles full pack in the pitch dark?"

"Why do you think Private Randleman?" Winters asked, still walking at the front of Easy company.

Bull's answer was one I wasn't expecting. "Lieutenant Sobel hates us, sir."

Slowing down, Winters was now marching next to me, so close that our shoulders kept bumping. He smiled "Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy Company, Private Randleman...he just hates you."

I couldn't help but chuckle along with a few other men. I could hear people joking about who hates Sobel the most, successfully lighting the mood.

"You okay there Private Armstrong?" Dick asked, turning his gaze to me.

"How many times have I told you to call me Kate Lieutenant Winters?" I asked, smiling because he didn't move away as our shoulders bumped each other.

"Fine Kate, I must insist you call me Dick then." He said before walking back towards the front, leaving me smiling to myself, completely oblivious to the glance George and Bull shared.

* * *

When we returned from the march we were all shocked to see Sobel waiting for us. We quickly gathered into our usual formation.

"Lieutenant Winters I want canteens out of belts with caps unscrewed." Sobel barked in Dick's face.

"Easy Company, canteens out and open." We all followed his order taking our canteens out and holding them at arms length.

Eyeing us up Sobel gave me a once over, making me want to puke when I noticed where his eyes lingered.

"On my command, they will pour the contents on the ground." He barked again.

"On the CO's order, you will upend your canteen."

"Now Lieutenant!" He ordered glaring at us (I, of course, glared back).

"Pour em!" Dick shouted causing all of us to empty the contents of our canteens onto the ground. I glanced around nervously hoping nobody had drunk out of there canteen; my wish, unfortunately, did not come true.

"What is this Christenson? Why is there no water in your canteen? You drank from your canteen didn't you?" Sobel shouted, not letting Christenson reply he barked again. "Winters!"

"Yes sir?"

"Wasn't this man ordered to not drink from his canteen during the Friday night march?" Sobel shouted again.

Casting an apologetic glance at Christenson, Dick replied. "He was, sir"

"Private Christenson you have disobeyed a direct order. You will fill your canteen and repeat all 12 miles of the march immediately!" Sobel shouted at Christenson's face, making me want to knock his lights out.

"Yes sir." He replied timidly.

"FALL OUT!" He bellowed before angrily stalking towards Dick, determination on his face. "What in the name of God are you doing with my company? You're late and you allow troopers to disobey direct orders?" He asked quietly, but still loud enough that all of us could hear what he was saying.

"No excuse, sir." Dick replied, staring straight ahead.

"You're making me look bad, Lieutenant! This is not Dog company. This is not Fox company. This is Easy company, and under my command, this will be the first and finest company in this regiment." He continued to stare at Dicks face, hoping for him to look at him. "I want the names of six men, their infractions, and your disciplinary recommendations on my desk by 0130, is that clear?"

This time Dick did turn to look at the officer only inches from his face "What infractions, sir?" He asked calmly and quietly, but loud enough for us to hear.

"Find some!" Sobel shouted into his face before walking off, purposely knocking into Dick's shoulder on the way past.

Sighing Dick turned to us, a pissed of expression on his face; an expression which none ever saw him have unless Sobel was involved. "Easy Company fall out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**One again i don't own BOB i would also like to thank my beta who you props know by now.**

**To avid reader: This is all mine except things that are sid in the real series and the characters.**

* * *

**Kate's POV**

"What the fuck happened in here?!" Bill exploded, having only taken one step inside the barracks before freezing. Peering around his broad shoulders I couldn't help but stifle a gasp. There was stuff everywhere; letters, clothes, anything anyone had in a footlocker was spread throughout the room. Sighing, I turned and walked out, not wanting to witness the other boys reactions.

After aimlessly walking around I saw Dick striding fairly angrily towards the mess hall. After checking that no one- meaning Sobel- was watching, I jogged up to him.

"Hey Dick." I greeted, smiling shyly at him. _Since when am I shy?_

"Hey Kate, how are you?" He greeted back, stony expression suddenly turning into a smile.

"I'm fine I suppose, with all my things thrown everywhe-" I started, but before I could finish I was cut off by Dick.

"I'm sorry, did you have anything personal taken?" He asked, a concerned expression gracing his flawless- at least, I considered it flawless-face.

"No, no I don't think so, but I haven't really had a look...wanted to get out of there before the other boys turned up."

"That was a sensible idea an-" This time it was Dick that got cut off as noticed the difference in bars on his collar.

"You got a promotion?" I blurted out, not being able to stop myself.

"Yes, I did."

"Congratulations Dic- Lieutenant Winters." I congratulated. Glancing around once more, making sure Sobel wasn't there (I didn't want him making a thing out of something that wasn't there), I missed his small frown when I called him Lieutenant instead of Dick.

"Well I have to go I'll see you around Lieutenant." I smiled briefly before stalking off back towards the barracks.

* * *

"This stuff is orange. Spaghetti ain't supposed to be orange." A trooper mused; more to himself than anyone else, but he ended up getting heard anyway.

"This ain't spaghetti." Perconte started "This is Army noodles with ketchup."

"You ain't gonna eat it?"Bill asked, still chewing on the mouthful of not-so-much-spaghetti, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Oh, come on Gonorrhea as a fellow Italian you should know that calling this crap spaghetti is a mortal sin!" Frank protested.

"You don't want it? I'll have it!" Hoobler commented, leaning over Frank's shoulder, trying (and failing) to steal his plate of food.

"I'm eating here!"

"Ain't we all Frank, that's why we're in the mess." I commented sarcastically, stabbing the 'spaghetti' with my fork, not at all in the mood to eat that crap!

"Get outa here!" Bill exclaimed, shoving Hoobler away.

Just a second later the mess doors burst open to reveal Sobel. "Orders change! Get up!" He barked, making everyone stood, not caring if they'd finished. "Lectures are canceled; Easy company is running up Currahee! Move! Move!"

Everyone started to leave, and before they could exit the mess they heard Sobel shout."Three miles up, three miles down! Hi-ho, silver! Let's go! Let's Go!"

Glancing behind me at Sobel, I saw him give Dick a smug look, causing me to remember only five minutes early; how I had caught Dick's eye as I was getting my food, and, embarrassed, had then nearly walking into Bill (who'd been standing next to me at the time).

My face still flushing at the memory, I turned away walking- at a fast pace- to the barracks to change into my 'too small' (or so Sobel says) PT gear.

* * *

Five minutes later we were all in PT gear running up the dreaded hill; Currahee.

"You're a washout, Private Hoobler! You should pack up those ear's and go home!" Sobel barked into Hooblers face after watching him puke all over himself.

Then he moved over to Gordon. "Look's like Gordon's done! Aren't you Gordon? You finished? You do not deserve to get your wings!"

"Private Randleman you look tired. There's an ambulance waiting for you at the bottom of the hill. It can all be over right now! No more pain, no more Currahee... No more Captain Sobel!"

He then came to me giving me a once-over making my skin crawl- before he opened his mouth to speak; however, he immediately got cut off by George, who broke out in song. Glancing in his direction gratefully I gave him a smile.

"We pull upon the rises..." He started.

"We pull upon the grass, we never land upon are feet, we alway hit our ass. Hi-Dee, Hi-Dee, Christ almighty who the hell are we? Zim-Zam, goddamn, we're Airborne infantry!" The rest of Easy joined in, much to Sobel's annoyance.

* * *

Days later we received our jump wing-after successfully jumping five jumps. At first I couldn't help but smirk at Sobel's hesitation to jump but then things got worse. He was becoming even more useless than he already had been; placing us in textbook position for an ambush, getting us lost. Me and the boys didn't want to head into combat under his command, and I could tell Dick didn't either.


End file.
